1. Statement of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist watch and thermometer arrangement. More specifically, this invention relates to such an arrangement wherein the thermometer element surrounds the dial face.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide wrist watch and thermometer arrangements. However, in the known arrangements, the thermometer is disposed at the side of the dial face, and such a thermometer is very small, difficult to read, and of doubtful accuracy. In addition, its appearance is not very attractive and it tends to be rather cumbersome.